Whisper Words of Wisdom
by warblingaway
Summary: AU. Blaine Anderson is being bullied at McKinley, living his life one day at a time. When he goes to the Dalton Academy to spy on the Warblers, he meets their lead soloist, Kurt Hummel, who helps him in more ways than he ever imagined. COMPLETE.


**So the AU going around Tumblr now is if Kurt and Blaine were switched, and Kurt was the Warbler soloist and Blaine was the one being bullied at McKinley.**

**And that's what this is :) I can't pass up an opportunity to write about an AU.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sharp pain coming from his back as he hit the lockers and collapsed onto the ground was nothing new for him.<p>

He'd been dealing with this for a while now. He was used to it.

But that didn't make it any better.

Blaine slowly picked himself up, wincing as he did so. Scooping his books up off of the ground, he straightened his bowtie and began to walk to his next class, knowing that no one had even noticed that Karofsky had tormented him once again.

And, as if that wasn't enough, he didn't even have a warm, welcoming family to go home to. He had a harsh and cold father, who was just as homophobic as Karofsky. His mother never stood up for him, and his brother, Cooper, was in California attending a prestigious medical school.

Blaine had no one.

He didn't even really fit in with the Glee Club either. Sure, they were nice, but he wasn't girly enough for the girls, nor was he manly enough for the guys.

He was just kind of…him.

It didn't help that he got a majority of the male solos either, though. Resentments towards him and his talent were high between him and Finn, meaning that, since Finn was basically the leader of the Glee Club, that the other guys – except for Mike, who remained one of Blaine's only friends – weren't too fond of him either.

Which is why when Mr. Shue announced that it was another boys vs. girls week, Blaine withheld his groan of annoyance. He noticed Quinn giving him a sympathetic look – they had been friends last year, but she'd basically thrown Blaine to the curb after she had her baby in an attempt to gain her social status back – but quickly turned away, not really wanting anyone's sympathy.

Once the final bell rang, Blaine picked up his back and walked out of the room, wanting to get to his locker before Karofsky had the chance to corner him with a slushy.

Shoving books into his bag, Blaine slammed his locker and began walking quickly out of the school and to his car, throwing it into the passenger seat before climbing in.

It was the third week in November, meaning that it was his dad's week off from work.

Meaning that he'd be home.

Starting his car, Blaine decided to go to the Lima Bean, intending to do his schoolwork and just stay there for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the Lima Bean closed at nine.<p>

As Blaine slowly trudged into the house, dragging his book bag behind him, the first thing he saw when he opened the door was his father, sitting in his arm chair.

Waiting for him.

Taking a shaky breath, Blaine avoided his father's gaze, wincing slightly at the stiffness that was coming from his neck.

"You're home late."

Blaine cringed at the deep tone in his father's voice. It was the only voice his father ever used on him. Blaine probably wouldn't even know that he had a different one if it wasn't for how he talked to Cooper. "I was doing my homework," Blaine said flatly.

"You could have done it here."

"It's easier for me to focus somewhere else."

Blaine began to exit the room then, but his father cleared his throat, Blaine knowing that was his way of saying that he wasn't done with the conversation yet.

"Were you studying with a girl?"

Blaine groaned out loud that time, rolling his eyes. "No," he said stiffly. His father waited for him to elaborate, but Blaine sent him a glare before continuing to walk out of the room.

Thankfully, his father didn't say anything else after that. Usually he would have added something about how if he had a girlfriend, he'd be happier, or how if he had a girlfriend, he'd be more popular because of it.

Blaine took the small flight of stairs up to his room, throwing his bag on the ground and flopping onto his bed.

This was how it went every day. He'd go to school, do his homework, come home exhausted, and go to bed.

He really didn't have a life worth living.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Blaine's thoughts became even more and more nonexistent. He just kind of went through the motions of the day, not talking to anyone, not really caring about his school work, barely singing in Glee. He wasn't even singing solos anymore, and if anyone had noticed, they didn't let on.<p>

The only thing that brought some emotion out of him was Karofsky, but what he experienced then was pain. He was tired of it. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle – this barely living state he was currently in, the one where the only thing he ever felt was sorrow and hurt and exhaustion.

Sitting in the back corner of the risers, Mr. Shue walked into Glee with a huge smile on his face.

At least someone could be happy.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Shue said after he had their attention. "Pair off into your groups and get working on your numbers!"

Sighing, Blaine stood up and slowly made his way towards where the other guys were walking out of the room, heading into an empty classroom so that the girls wouldn't overhear them.

Blaine knew exactly what they should do, though. He was talented – not to sound cocky – and he knew what had to be done in order to win this small competition.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Finn asked once they were situated in the classroom.

Blaine slowly raised his hand, but as he did so, he knew that it wasn't a good idea. Finn's eyes narrowed at him, shooting Puckerman a look.

Puck turned to Blaine then. "Look, man," he said. "You're talented and stuff, but why don't you let us have a solo for once?"

Blaine opened his mouth to object, to say that he was just going to suggest a song, but Puck went on.

"Why don't you go spy on the Garglers or something," he said. "We've got this."

And that was it. That did it for Blaine.

Blaine huffed and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder, the faces on Finn and Puck's face clearly saying they hadn't expected him to actually leave.

He wasn't originally planning on doing what Puck had suggested. But he didn't want to go home, and he already had enough coffee in his system to last him for several days.

Hopping into his car, Blaine took out his iPhone and searched for the quickest route to the Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p>Once he pulled into the parking lot, what he was doing hit him. It hit him <em>hard.<em>

If there was a word to describe Blaine, it would be good. That's just what he was. He always did his homework, he followed the rules, he was nice to everyone.

But this – spying – it could get him _disqualified _from Sectionals if he wasn't careful.

Blaine sat and thought about it for a few more minutes, quickly coming to the decision that he could really care less what happened to him at this point. No one cared about him, hell, no one even _noticed _him.

Getting out of his car, Blaine straightened his tie and walked into the school.

It was _immaculate. _He glanced around, noting that it must have been a passing period or something, because all of the boys were rushing in the halls, many of them headed in the same direction.

They were all dressed the same – blue blazers, red and blue piped ties with the same grey pants. Dapper, clean, pristine. It was exactly what Blaine thought himself to be, except for the fact that he went to public school.

He watched as the boys talked to one another, laughing and smiling as they followed the others down the hallway.

But that wasn't what kept Blaine watching. It was that there was no pushing or shoving or slushy facials. No one looked scared or skittish, no one looked like they were out looking for someone to torment.

Blaine was starting to think that coming here wasn't such a good idea.

Because now he _knew _that there were places where he could escape from everything.

And yet he knew that, unless he talked to his dad about it, he was forever stuck in the hell hole known as McKinley.

And, since he avoided talking to his dad at all costs, he knew that coming somewhere like Dalton wasn't an option.

Noting that the boys were all headed down a flight of stairs, Blaine began to follow them. He knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb, but the curious glance some of the boys gave him didn't make him stop.

As he neared the bottom of the staircase, the cluster of boys grew in size. Curiosity got the better of him – he needed to know what was going on that was causing such a vibrant excitement amongst the student body.

"Excuse me," he said tapping a random boy on the shoulder.

The boy turned around, and Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat.

He had bright blue eyes, which popped against his dark blazer, his cheeks tinted with pink and his hair coiffed to perfection. His eyes were shining with something that Blaine couldn't place, but the rest of his features showed that he was confused – if not mildly amused – by Blaine's outfit.

"Yes?" He asked then.

And, if Blaine hadn't been speechless before, he was definitely speechless now.

His voice was pure and soft and melodious, higher than most guys but not high enough to sound girly.

Blaine, brought back to reality by the boy's expectant gaze, realized that he was waiting for Blaine to say something.

"Umm," Blaine stammered. "I –"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence. The shine in the boy's eyes remained as he narrowed them, a small smirk playing on his lips. "You're a spy, aren't you?" He said, his smirk only growing wider as Blaine's mouth fell open in shock.

"I –"

"From the New Directions, I presume?" He went on. "Seeing as how our only other competition is the Hipsters, and, forgive me if I'm wrong, but you look a little too young to be part of their group."

It took Blaine a moment to process everything he'd just said, but one thing stuck out in Blaine's mind.

_He can sing._

_This boy with the beautiful, melodious voice is in the Warblers._

Blaine remained silent, his eyes wide as he struggled to find something to say.

But the boy laughed then and held out his hand. "I'm Kurt," he said.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before reaching out and grasping Kurt's hand. "Blaine," he replied. "And you're right, I'm not from the Hipsters."

Kurt laughed again and released Blaine's hand, propping his back against the railing of the stairway and crossing his arms over his chest. "So, Blaine from New Directions," Kurt said slowly. "What brings you here?"

Blaine didn't really even know how to answer that question. He wasn't really there to spy – well, he was, but for all he knew the Warblers weren't even performing that day.

Blaine sighed before responding. "I'm not even sure," he said slowly.

"Well, I take it you were here to spy," Kurt replied. "Even if that wasn't your real intention."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed at him, because, if Blaine was hearing his tone correctly, it seemed like Kurt _knew _why he was here, when Blaine himself didn't even know.

"So why don't the Warblers give you a show, then, since that's what you came all this way for?"

Blaine's eyes widened, causing another peel of laughter to sound from Kurt.

"We were giving an impromptu performance, anyway," Kurt explained once he was done laughing. "And I can tell you're not going to go back and give away our set list or anything. From what I've gathered, you aren't even on very good terms with most of the other members."

God, this boy was like a mind reader or something.

"Come on," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him down the remaining steps. "I know a shortcut."

It took Blaine's brain a minute to realize that he was holding another boy's hand – a gorgeous boy, at that – slowly jogging down a deserted hallway towards what presumed was the room their impromptu performance was being held.

Kurt pushed open the doors, leading Blaine into the room and releasing his hand.

"God," Blaine murmured as he glanced around. "I don't look conspicuous at all."

Kurt laughed again before reaching out and straightening Blaine's bowtie. "It's the colors you're wearing," he said, smirking. "Next time wear black and red, and you'll fit right in."

A group of boys began to gather a ways behind Kurt, looking like they were waiting for someone.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, turning back to Blaine and smoothing out his blazer. "If you'll excuse."

Blaine watched as Kurt strutted over to the group of boys, smiling at them and nodding his head a few times.

And then they began to harmonize, their voice making a background melody before the main vocals came in.

It took Blaine a moment to recognize the song, but once the first phrase was sang, he realized that it was revamped and quickened for their acapella style, but it still had the same powerful meaning.

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

It was Kurt who was singing, and if Blaine thought his normal voice was beautiful, it was nothing compared to his singing. It was smooth and pure and just _beautiful, _Blaine knowing there was a reason there were hardly any countertenors – at least when you had competition like _that._

_And in my hour of darkness_  
><em>She is standing right in front of me<em>  
><em>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<em>

Kurt was staring right at Blaine as he sang, his eyes piercing into him and giving him the feeling that he was once again succeeding in reading his mind.

_Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom  
>Let it be<em>

Kurt continued to sing, their version of the song allowing for some dancing – or what Blaine assumed was the Warblers version of dancing, even if it was more just steps and hops. His eyes stayed on Blaine the whole time, however, Blaine being unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

There was something swelling in his chest, something he couldn't quite place. Happiness, joy, carefree. It was a combination of emotions, all of which he hadn't felt in so long.

Which made him want to go back even less, because he knew once he returned back to McKinley, it would only make it hurt that much more.

_Yeah, let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, yeah, let it be<br>There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_  
><em>Let it be, yeah, let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom<em>  
><em>Let it be<em>

The Warblers all broke formation then, smiling and grinning and hugging one another. Blaine lost sight of Kurt somewhere in the mix, trying to find him amongst all the other whooping and cheering students.

"I hope you picked up the implications of that song," a voice said in his ear, startling him. Blaine's head whipped around, his eyes widening as he saw Kurt standing right next to him. "If my assumptions about you are correct, then you could really use some reassurance like that."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, quickly closing it when he realized that he had no words.

"Come on," Kurt said, tugging on his elbow. "Do you like coffee?"

* * *

><p>Blaine was seated across from Kurt, holding his Medium Drip between his hands.<p>

"So," Kurt started after he took a swig of his own coffee. "Why exactly are you here?"

And he told him everything. From how he was being bullied to how he had no friends to how his dad treated him, how the guys had sent him away just so he'd stay out of their hair.

The whole time, Kurt sat there nodding, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I wasn't exactly spying," Blaine said as he neared the end of his rant. "More like…proving a point, I guess."

Kurt nodded and set his coffee down, placing his hands on the table and staring at Blaine.

"And – And I don't know why this bully chooses me for his main target," Blaine went on, his voice quivering a little.

"I know how you feel," Kurt added softly, interrupting Blaine.

Blaine quickly looked back up, his eyes wide as he watched Kurt take a deep, shaky breath.

"Before I came to Dalton," Kurt began, his eyes watering slightly. "There was a bully, similar to yours. He made my life a living hell. He'd just – He never relented."

Kurt paused, Blaine remaining silent, knowing that Kurt would continue once he gathered his thoughts.

"And then, one day I just snapped," Kurt whispered, his voice so soft Blaine had to strain to hear him. "I followed him into the locker room and just got in his face and – and he –" Kurt cut off and ran a hand through his hair, barely even messing it up.

"Kurt," Blaine said. "You don't have to do this."

Kurt shook his head, sniffling a little. "No, you should hear it," Kurt said. "You need to know that you're not alone. And possibly be warned of what could happen."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched again, but Kurt went on.

"I was just yelling at him and then – he grabbed my face and – he kissed me."

Blaine's mouth dropped, his eyes wide as he watched Kurt.

"And then once I'd successfully pushed him away, he threatened to – to kill me if I told anyone." Kurt glanced up then, watching Blaine carefully. "My stepbrother found out about the death threat and told my dad and – then he sent me here with his honeymoon money last year," Kurt whispered. He sniffled again, sitting up a little straighter. "I've been here ever since."

"You – he – he was just a closet case the whole time?"

Kurt laughed stiffly and nodded. "Apparently," he said. "Stole my first kiss and everything."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt shook his head.

"Just – if you do confront him, be careful," Kurt said. "I don't know what you're bully is like, but if it's anything like how mine was – just watch out."

Blaine nodded, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hand lightly. Kurt squeezed back before releasing it, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wish you could just come here," Kurt said softly. "But tuition's kind of steep."

Blaine sighed and nodded, because yeah, he wished he could just come here too.

"But I can give you my number," Kurt said as he pulled his phone out of his blazer pocket and handed it to Blaine, gesturing for him to put his number in it. "And then we can keep in touch."

Blaine nodded, handing Kurt his own phone. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine felt lighter than he had in months. There was a small skip in his step as he walked into the choir room, seating himself in his usual seat in the corner of the room. But he could tell everyone else noticed the change in his demeanor.<p>

"What's up, Anderson?" Puck asked from where he was sitting. "Where'd you take off to yesterday, anyway?"

Blaine just smiled at him before turning his attention to his phone.

_1 New Message: Kurt Hummel_

Blaine smiled and opened the message.

_Ok I know this is going to sound incredibly lame, but it's what my dad used to tell me all the time. So: Courage._

Blaine smiled at his phone, reading the message over and over.

"What are you smiling at?" Santana butted in. "Seriously, you haven't smiled in months."

Blaine still didn't acknowledge them, grinning as two more text message came in.

_I'm just going to send you these_

_Courage_

Mr. Shue walked in then, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Guys," he said. "We've had a bit of an…issue."

Everyone perked up then, giving the teacher their full attention.

"The headmaster at the Dalton Academy sent me a fax saying that one of our students went to spy on the Warblers yesterday," he said slowly. "He didn't name any names, and he said one of his own students talked to him about it and that he wasn't actually spying."

Everyone's eyes widened, all of the guys peeking at Blaine out of the corners of their eyes.

"I don't want to know who it was," Mr. Shue said slowly. "Because I don't want to kick you out. But no more of this spying business, okay? I thought we were done with that after all the Vocal Adrenaline drama last year."

Everyone groaned at the memory and agreed, Mr. Shue leaving for a moment to go and give something to Figgns.

"Anderson," Puck hissed. "What were you thinking?"

"You're the one who told me to go," Blaine said flatly, his previous, lighthearted mood quickly vanishing.

"Yeah, but we need you for sectionals, man," Puck said. "You can't go and get yourself disqualified!"

Blaine huffed and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and pocketing his phone. "Since when do you guys care about me?" He asked, his voice low and stern. "God," he huffed, walking out of the room.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and just stared at Kurt's message, smiling slightly. At least he had Kurt, who understood and –

And then his phone was flying out of his hand and onto the ground, followed by his body being shoved into the lockers.

Blaine was fuming now. He saw Karofsky smirking as he walked away and into the locker room. He quickly stood up, ignoring the pain flaring through his back, and scooped up his phone, rushing after him into the locker room.

He wasn't thinking about what Kurt had said, the only thing coursing through his mind was that he was so _done _with all of Karofsky's crap.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Blaine went and stood right in front of him.

"Get out of my face," he sneered, turning away from Blaine.

"What is your _problem _with me anyway?" Blaine yelled back, his breathing heavy and his fists clenched.

"I'm trying to change," Karofsky said then, his voice strained.

"I'm not trying to convert you," Blaine laughed. "God, that's the farthest thing from what's going through my mind."

And then Kurt's words flashed through his mind.

_I cornered him in the locker room…and then he grabbed my face…and kissed me._

Blaine gulped, Karofsky fisting his hand at him.

"Hit me," Blaine said, his voice quivering. "Go on. Do it."

And Karofsky did. He brought his fist into Blaine's stomach with full force, sending Blaine toppling to the ground.

His head hit the corner of the bench as he went down, his vision quickly blurring as Karofsky continued to kick him.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Broken ribs…small concussion…"<p>

"…be alright…transfer papers signed…"

"…show him around….don't worry…"

Blaine groaned as the light started streaming through the cracks in his eyes, the sounds of the voices around him bringing him back to reality.

"Ugh," Blaine groaned, his throat feeling like sandpaper. "Where am I?"

His eyes fully opened, taking in his mother's silhouette.

"You're in the hospital, honey," she said, smoothing down a stray strand of hair. "You – You were beaten up at school."

Oh. Right.

Before Blaine could panic, he saw another figure behind his mother. He knew it wasn't his dad, the figure to slim. He was secretly glad his father wasn't here – he could only imagine what he'd say about his.

_It wouldn't have happened if you weren't gay._

_It's your own fault._

And then he realized that the other person was _Kurt._

"Kurt," he said, his voice cracking. His mother quickly handed him a glass of water, which he gulped down quickly. "What – what are you doing here?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine's mother, who nodded before brushing her fingers up against his cheek one more time before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"She's nice," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine a little.

Blaine shrugged, wincing at how much it hurt. "She's better than my dad."

Kurt sighed and sat in the chair next to Blaine's bed, reaching his hand out before dropping it into his lap.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Kurt whispered after a moment. "I – I wish I could have done something."

"I just got angry," Blaine replied softly. "I was actually having an okay day, and then it was ruined within the time span of five minutes."

Kurt nodded and looked down at his hands again, reaching his own out and setting it on Blaine's this time.

"You're coming to Dalton," he murmured after a moment. "Apparently your – your dad signed for your transfer as soon as he heard about what happened."

Blaine gulped, willing the tears to stay in his eyes. "Not because he's looking out for my wellbeing," he muttered. "It's because he doesn't want his status to be tarnished by the fact that his son gets beat up for being gay."

Kurt sighed but nodded. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"It isn't your fault," Blaine said, rubbing his thumb against Kurt's smooth hand. And, _god, _he really was beautiful, wasn't he?

Blaine cursed himself. He was falling hard and he'd only known the boy for a few days.

Kurt sat up a little straighter, straightening his Dalton tie. "Well I get to look out for you now," he said, smiling a little. "As soon as you're out of here, you're all mine."

_All mine._

Blaine liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't tell the New Directions that he was transferring.<p>

He didn't even go back to McKinley to clean out his locker.

He was released from the hospital, driven home for fifteen minutes to gather some things, and then dropped off at Dalton, his mother pressing a small kiss to his cheek and then leaving.

Kurt was waiting at the door for him, a small smile on his lips.

"You're already in your uniform," he observed, grabbing some of Blaine's bags.

"Well I know what it feels like to not be wearing it," Blaine replied, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Kurt laughed and led Blaine up a flight of stairs, stopping outside one of the dorms.

"You're rooming with Jeff," he said after a moment. "He's a Warbler too. And he's gay, but he has a boyfriend, so you don't have to worry."

Blaine nodded, shoving his newly given key into the hole and pushing it open.

The room was lived in on one half, vacant on the other. It wasn't much, but it was his new home.

"My room's across the hall," Kurt said, pointing at the door directly across from Blaine's. "I'm just a holler away."

Blaine nodded and started unpacking his things, Kurt shuffling over beside him and wrapping his arms around him.

"You'll get used to it," he said once their short hug had ended. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself fitting in within the first week. He'd always known he was private school material, but he never realized how <em>much <em>until he was in the blazer and tie himself.

He'd earned himself a solo for sectionals – something which normally wouldn't have surprised him so much, but the fact that they gave the new kid a solo was apparently something that never happened within the Warblers.

And the little bird they'd given him to care for, Pavarotti, helped with how quickly he felt himself adjusting.

His friendship with Kurt blossomed, the fact that he wasn't missing the New Directions at all scaring him a little.

"Should I miss them?" Blaine asked Kurt on the way to Sectionals. They were competing against the New Directions, after all, so it was only logical this thought would plague Blaine at this time. "Because I feel like I should."

Kurt shook his head, taking a sip of his water. "They were nothing but crap to you," he replied. "I don't know why you would even consider missing them."

Blaine shrugged. "They were kind of my family," Blaine responded. "In a 'we ignore you and don't care about you' kind of way."

Kurt sighed and put his water back in his bag. "Look," he said. "I know that you were sort of friends with Mike, but how they treated you – or how they _didn't _treat you – that's not something that qualifies as a family."

Blaine nodded, resting his head up against the seat. Kurt's hand patted his knee reassuringly and rested it there, Blaine feeling his breath hitch in his throat.

Oh yeah, and within the past month, he'd practically fallen in love with Kurt.

He knew they were at that point where they could take their relationship to the next level if they wanted, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if Kurt felt like that about him.

Jeff said he did, that it was completely obvious, but Blaine wasn't so sure.

The bus arrived a few minutes later, the Warblers piling out and heading to their own green room.

Blaine caught sight of the New Directions, incidentally making eye contact with Rachel Berry.

Her eyes widened as Blaine tried to quickly duck his head in hopes that she didn't recognize him, but he knew that wasn't the case.

And then Rachel was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips as she – and the rest of the New Directions – glared at him.

"I don't know what you're doing," she hissed, her eyes narrow. "But it's really inconsiderate of you to bail on us last minute."

Kurt stopped walking, Blaine presuming he heard the girl's comment, going and walking up next to Blaine.

"And who are you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Kurt Hummel," he replied smoothly. "I suggest you don't mess with me."

Blaine had to withhold his laugh, the feeling instantly vanishing as Rachel gave her attention back to Blaine.

"Seriously though, Blaine," she said. "You just leaving us like that is –"

"Do you even know what happened?" Kurt interjected, and Blaine could see that he was fuming.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "One day he left Glee early and the next he's gone from the school, and –"

"God," Kurt scoffed, and Blaine could feel himself starting to shake just from the thought of what had caused his transfer. "His bully, the one that's been tormenting him?" Kurt waited for them to respond, but when their expressions remained blank, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "God, you guys really are awful," he said after a moment of waiting. "Karofsky, I think his name was, beat the shit out of Blaine. His parents moved him to Dalton right after."

Blaine was still shaking, his whole body quivering for reasons he didn't really know. Kurt must have noticed, since he reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it gently as he rubbed his thumb against the back of it softly.

"Is that true?" Puck asked. "We can kick the shit out of him –"

"And now you guys suddenly care?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows at them. He huffed and rolled his eyes before turning away. "I'm accepted at Dalton. I have friends," he made eye contact with Kurt as he said that, "And, most of all, I'm not afraid there."

And then he walked away from his old Glee club, tugging Kurt along with him.

Kurt stopped him once they'd rounded the corner, turning Blaine around so they were facing each other.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, their hands still clasped between them.

Blaine nodded, taking another shaky breath and closing his eyes for a moment. "Yeah," he whispered. "Just – thinking about it is a little rough."

"Trust me," Kurt responded. "I know."

Blaine opened his eyes again, only to find Kurt standing that much closer. Their noses were probably only a few inches away, close enough so that Blaine could feel Kurt's breath on his lips.

"Is it too soon for me to feel like this about you?" Blaine murmured before he could stop himself. Kurt's shocked expression – his wide eyes and slightly agape mouth – caused Blaine to curse himself for even saying that. "Shit," he said. "No, just forget I said that. I didn't mean anything by that, it was just –"

But he was silenced by a smooth pair of lips on his, a soft, gently hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

_Oh._

That was a better reaction than Blaine expected.

Their lips moved together gently, Blaine's arms winding around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer, Kurt's free hand moving to clasp around the back of Blaine's neck.

_Something good did come out of those months in hell,_ Blaine thought once Kurt pulled away, just enough so that their lips were barely touching one another's.

"I'm glad you had the courage to say something," Kurt breathed after a moment. "Because I didn't know if you were ready for a relationship, or if you just needed me as a mentor or –"

Blaine laughed and leaned back in, silencing Kurt with his lips much like he'd done to him a few minutes ago.

"Mm," Kurt murmured, Blaine feeling his lips curving into a smile against his. "Okay. Yeah. That's a good way to silence me."

Blaine laughed. "Shut up," he murmured against his lips. "And just kiss me already."

"I can do that."

Kurt's arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer so that their bodies were slotted up against each other's.

Blaine lost thoughts on everything and anything that wasn't Kurt and Kurt's lips and Kurt's neck and Kurt's hands and just Kurt Kurt Kurt.

God, he was perfect.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, until the announcer came over the loudspeaker and announced that the competition would be starting in five minutes.

"We should get to the green room," Kurt whispered as he pulled away, planting another soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him in what he hoped was the right direction. "The Warblers are going to flip when they see this," Blaine said softly as they walked down the hallway. "I know Jeff's been practically waiting for it since the day I met him."

Kurt laughed, the soft, tinkling noise filling Blaine's chest and swelling his heart.

And, maybe it was because he was truly happy for the first time in what felt like months, Blaine and Kurt led the Warblers to a win with their solos, the perfect harmonies stunning everyone, Blaine knowing that, even after only one note had left his mouth, that they were headed to Regionals.

* * *

><p>Christmas at Dalton was better than Blaine ever would have expected. It was basically like what Hogwarts was like in the movies, except real and not magical.<p>

Blaine rounded the corner, radio in hand, knowing that Kurt was busy studying in the common room.

Sure enough, he was sitting at one of the tables, his nose buried in a history book.

"Kurt," he said, getting the other boy's attention.

Kurt looked up and smiled at him, grinning. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing towards the CD player in Blaine's hand.

"Just a little something to play us some music," Blaine grinned. "You're going to sing with me."

Kurt smiled again and shut his book, his eyes shining. "Am I?" He said coyly. "What song?"

"_Baby, It's Cold Outside," _ Blaine responded.

"My favorite," Kurt replied, standing up and flouncing over to the CD player and pressing play.

The music filled the room, Blaine grinning and gesturing for Kurt to take the lead.

_I really can't stay -  
>But baby, it's cold outside<em>

Kurt smiled as they continued to sing, the two of them doing a dance around the room, their hands and hips brushing every now and then, sending sparks through Blaine's body.

_I wish I knew how –  
>Your eyes are like starlight now<em>

_To break the spell-  
>I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<em>

Blaine grinned as Kurt's hand trailed across his hip, Blaine reaching out to grab it and pulling him close as they continued to sing. Kurt laughed a little and tried to get away, Blaine waiting for them to get to that one part…

_My sister will be suspicious –  
>Gosh your lips look delicious<em>

_My brother will be there at the door-  
>Waves upon the tropical shore<em>

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious –_

Blaine interjected the singing for a moment to press a small kiss to Kurt's lips, his blue eyes shining as he pulled away.

_Ooo your lips are delicious_

Kurt laughed and flounced away then, sending Blaine a coy look over his shoulder.

_Ohh but baby it's cold outside_

They collapsed onto the couch then, Kurt instantly throwing his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pressing their lips together.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer until his back was pressed against the armrest of the couch, Kurt's legs straddling him on either side of his waist.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt murmured as he trailed his lips down Blaine's neck.

"You're the best Christmas present I could ask for," Blaine replied, his voice breathless and shaky as Kurt sucked lightly at that one spot on his neck that drove Blaine crazy.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, Kurt leaping off of Blaine and quickly straightening his hair and blazer.

Blaine could feel his cheeks flushing, all thoughts of embarrassment escalating once he realized who it was.

Mr…Shue?"

Kurt cleared his throat and pecked Blaine on the cheek before rushing out of the room, avoiding looking at Blaine's former teacher.

"Someone special?" He asked Blaine, who stood up and straightened out his tie.

"Umm, yeah," Blaine replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Mr. Shue coughed awkwardly. "I know things are kind of…tense between you and the New Directions," he said slowly. "But…I need your help."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "What do you need?"

"I don't know if you're any good at this," he said. "But I need to buy Sue a Christmas present, and I have no idea what to get her."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "_I'm _not very good at it," he said. "But I know someone who is."

* * *

><p>Blaine's mother called him a few months later.<p>

He and Kurt had been going steady ever since Sectionals, and, with Regionals quickly approaching, the Warblers fully intended on giving the two a duet to perform.

It was five minutes before their last Warblers rehearsal, their last chance to perfect their songs for Regionals.

But Blaine couldn't move.

His phone was pressed to his ear, his mother's soothing voice coming through the line. Her words repeated in his head as she continued talking, Blaine hearing nothing after the first sentence had sounded through the phone.

_Karofsky was expelled. You can go back to McKinley if you want._

Blaine knew what he wanted. He wanted to stay at Dalton with Kurt and the Warblers and his friends.

But he didn't know what his parents wanted him to do. He didn't know if they were willing to keep paying for his tuition, and were just giving him the option to be nice.

"I'll think about it," he told her, even though he already knew what he wanted.

He hung up and set his phone down beside him, staring listlessly at the wall.

He didn't want to go back, but he didn't know how to explain that to his parents. If his dad knew he was actually _enjoying _himself at Dalton, he might make Blaine go back to McKinley. Because people like him shouldn't ever _enjoy _themselves.

There was a soft knock at his door, Kurt opening it when Blaine didn't respond. He took in Blaine's form – which Blaine knew was crumpled looking, but he really couldn't care less – and walked over to his bed, plopping down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly, rubbing Blaine's back gently. "Did something happen?"

"My mom called," Blaine said, no life to his voice at all. It reminded him of how he used to be at McKinley, just going through the motions and barely even living.

"And?" Kurt knew there was more, he had known there was more to Blaine's words since their first conversation.

"Karofsky got expelled," he whispered. "I can go back if I want to."

Kurt's hand stilled on Blaine's back, Blaine knowing that he was worried Blaine would leave.

"But – But you don't want to go back," Kurt said after a moment.

"I know," Blaine whispered. "I just don't know how to tell them that."

Kurt sighed and scooted closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, pressing his lips gently to Blaine's neck. "Just call her back after rehearsal," he said softly, "And tell her that you like it here."

Blaine gulped but nodded, knowing that he would rather endure the small, possibly painful conversation than have to go back to that hellhole.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's hair. "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stood next to the curtains the next day at Regionals, Blaine's hands shaking with nerves.<p>

He'd told his mom last night that he wanted to stay at Dalton, and she seemed okay with it. She said she would tell his father, and that if that's what he wanted, then he could stay.

"Are you _nervous?" _Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows a little at Blaine.

"A little," he said. "I've never done a duet before."

"But it's with me," Kurt replied, smirking. "No one will even be paying attention to you."

Blaine grinned and turned to Kurt, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. "I don't doubt that," he whispered into Kurt's ear, pressing a small kiss under it. "You're beautiful."

Kurt sighed with contentment as Blaine's lips trailed down his jaw.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kurt breathed after a moment.

Blaine stopped kissing him and looked back up into his bright blue eyes, which were shining with a million different emotions.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine held his breath as he waited for Kurt's reaction, only letting it out when a wide grin spread on Kurt's face. "I love you too, Blaine," he said softly, caressing Blaine's cheek with his hand. "I'm glad you stopped me on that staircase a few months ago."

Blaine laughed and ducked his head a little. "You move me, Kurt," he breathed a moment later. "I don't know what it is about you – but you – you make me want to be a better person."

"You don't need to be a better person," Kurt whispered in response, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. "Because I love you just the way you are. Flaws and scars and all."

Blaine could feel the tears prickling in his eyes as Kurt looked at him with what could only be described as love and pure adoration.

"My mom's coming tonight," he whispered after a moment. "Would – do you want to meet her?"

Kurt's eyes widened a little. "Are you sure?" He asked tentatively.

Blaine nodded. "I think she deserves to meet the person I told her was the reason I'm staying at Dalton."

Kurt smiled at him again and leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, Blaine."

Blaine released Kurt as the announcer began their introduction, squeezing Kurt's hand one last time for good luck before walking onto the stage, feeling like it was the beginning of the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? :)<strong>

**And this made me realize how miserable Blaine would actually be if he had been the one at McKinley, because he didn't have a Burt like Kurt did...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please? I spent _ages _working on this and making it just right, so your love would be appreciated :)**


End file.
